A Real Big Bang
by Ficalicious
Summary: The Final in the One Night Real Soon series.   Sookie. Eric. Alone. What could possibly happen? Are they still dreaming or have they finally entered the waking world?


**A Real Big Bang**

**The FINAL in the One Night Real Soon series. That's right guys. The FINAL! After all this time the series is done. But do you get what you want? Or do I keep you hanging? Don't you wish you knew? I guess you will have to read and review to find out. Don't forget they aren't mine. I'm just having some fun.**

It was a beautiful night. There had been many of them in recent weeks. Clear sky. Warm weather. A slight breeze. The moon shining brightly over the woods. And one Sookie Stackhouse pacing nervously on her front porch.

She was feeling highly strung, her body tense and waiting. She couldn't sit still. All day she had been full of nervous energy. Waiting. Just waiting. No amount of cleaning the house had helped. She'd even done gardening. Nothing could take her mind off her plans for the evening. And even now, mere minutes away from it, Sookie was still unable to calm down. She'd been waiting far too long to relax. And the whole situation still felt surreal.

Was she, Sookie Stackhouse, _really _waiting on a sex date with Eric Northman? Was this actually going to be the night that they fulfilled their sex-crazed dreams? Was she finally going to find some release to this humming arousal that had been following her around for weeks? Despite her better nature, she sure as hell hoped so.

And then, as suddenly as he always did thing, Eric was there, appearing out of the woods. He all but glowed in the moonlight, his white button down shirt iridescent against his pale skin. He looked delicious. Sookie found herself going week at the knees.

Eric walked towards her with animalistic grace. He had a half smile caressing his lips. His eyes gleamed, their blue radiating heat right to Sookie's core. He mounted the steps to her porch slowly, with purpose, and approached her slowly. He seemed scared she would bolt.

Sookie stood frozen still, her eyes locked to his, her body coiled so tight it was evident that all it would take was a single word, a single touch, to make her tumble into oblivion. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted Eric Northman to push her up against the wall and _fuck _her!

"Good evening Sookie." _Oh God! _His voice was like melted sex. Sookie's legs trembled.

"Eric." That came out normal enough. Didn't it? She could stand there and be normal. Could pretend that they weren't both there for one thing.

And then his lips pulled back into the sexiest grin she had _ever _seen. Sookie found herself moving. Her body had a momentum that she had no idea where it came from. It was propelling her towards the gorgeous Viking. She didn't stop until her chest was pressed against his rock solid one, her legs were flush against his, their pelvises pressed together, and her head tilted towards his. Eric looked down at her, surprise barely glinting through in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to make the first move. He liked it.

Eric's lips closed over Sookie's fiercely, making her gasp. His tongue darted inside and duelled with hers. Sookie responded enthusiastically, her own tongue tangling with his. Her hands trailed up his strong neck and tangled in his short blonde hair, making it spike up all over the place. Her nails scraped his scalp, eliciting a delighted groan from Eric. His hips jerked against hers, making her more than aware of his arousal. His hands settled on her slim hips, holding her firmly against him. He didn't want there to be even an inch of air between them. He wanted them naked and writhing and he wanted it _now. _

"Inside," he managed to groan against her lips. He lifted her off her feet, their bodies sliding against each other wonderfully. The friction made Eric shudder. His arms were tight around Sookie and her heat was burning him through their clothes. He wanted her. That was no secret. But how badly he wanted her was about to be known. Making his way into the house, Eric couldn't help but pause and push Sookie against the door jam, his hips rotating against her sensuously. Sookie's head fell back against the wood with a thud and long moan escaped her kiss-swollen lips. Eric devoured her bared neck, lathing it with his tongue. His hips continued their rotations, slowly driving Sookie towards ecstasy. He could feel the heat at the juncture of her thighs and it scalded him, driving him wild. He wanted to be buried inside her.

He bit at her soft flesh with his teeth, careful not to nick the skin. His tongue soothed the nips and his lips sucked at her, marking her. He wanted the world to know that Sookie was _his. _His hand slipped behind her head, urging her forward to meet her lips with his. He kissed her fiercely, one of his fangs nicking her lip and drawing blood. Sookie moaned, writhing against him. Eric's tongue darted out and lapped up the crimson droplet. The second the blood hit his tongue he felt it's power. It was intoxicating. His cock hardened impossibly and he knew that he was holding Sookie too tightly. He sucked at her lip, desperate for another taste.

"Eric," Sookie managed, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Her thighs trembled against his hips and Eric's nostrils flared as he caught whiff of her release. He pulled back, catching her eye and flashing a devil may care grin. He'd made her come by sucking her blood. There was no way she could deny it. He caught the trepidation in her eyes. He knew she was going to argue with him. Before she could, Eric pulled back and flung Sookie over his shoulder. Flinging the screen door open he walked into her house as though he owned the place.

"Eric!" Sookie admonished, her small fists hitting his back. "Put me down!" She continued to hit him but it was futile. Eric took the stairs and entered Sookie's room, his eyes taking in the décor. Her scent enveloped him. This was where she'd dreamt of him. Where she had brought herself to release _thinking _of _him. _His cock twitched.

"Eric you dumb Viking! Put me down!" Sookie was struggling against him. The more she struggled the strong the scent of her arousal became. Eric knew she was turned on by him lugging her around like a damsel in distress, even if she would never admit to it. With a smooth move, he flipped her off his shoulder and onto the bed. Sookie landed with a gasp and she stared up at him from the bed.

"Eric!"

"Do you want me?" Eric asked, his voice husky. Sookie felt it tremble through her body.

"Yes." She admitted, looking away, ashamed. Eric crawled up the bed and hooked a finger under her chin. He turned her face back to him. His blue eyes locked to her brown ones.

"Don't hide from me," he commanded. He held her gaze. "Do you want me?"

Sookie was silent for several moments, and Eric thought she was going to be too pigheaded to admit it to his face. He was poised above her, his fangs bared, his muscles tense, his arousal pressed hard against the fabric of his pants. Sookie's eyes found his and she held them there. Her hands settled on his biceps.

"Yes," she finally whispered. Eric's hips did an unconscious thrust at her words. He growled possessively and his lips sought hers. They kissed passionately, Eric's hands tangled in Sookie's long blonde hair. His hips pressed her into the mattress. Eric growled when a slender hand snuck between them and caressed him through his pants. When she squeezed Eric's hips bucked and he let out a very human sounding gasp. Sookie chuckled, her fingers tracing Eric's length. He felt every bit as hard as he had in the dreams. That thought gave her pause.

"Is this really happening?" She asked, worried that once again this would be a dream.

Eric's eyes darkened and his look turned worried for a second. Then he smiled.

"Let me bite you." He said. His tongue ran over his fangs. Sookie recoiled.

"What? No! You just control yourself mister!" She pushed against his broad chest with one hand, her other coming up to cover her neck.

Eric began to laugh; a deep belly laugh that sent shivers straight to Sookie's womb. She felt wetness flood and she tried to push her thighs together to alleviate some of her desperation. But there was no putting her thighs together because there was a Viking Sheriff between them.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her tone sharp. Eric merely continued to chuckle, his eyes settling on her lovingly.

"If this were a dream you would have bared your neck without a fight. You, Sookie, are real. And the real Sookie is far less complacent compared to the Sookie of my dreams." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yes, well the Eric of _my _dreams isn't such a jerk!" She admonished.

"Shut up and kiss me." Eric demanded. Sookie gave him a sharp look before pulling him to her. She wasn't going to argue with her body's demand to have him. But she wasn't going to let him be smug either.

Sookie opened herself to Eric. Their tongues found one another and settled into an unmistakeable rhythm. Eric was propped above her, his strong arms holding him up. Sookie ran her nails over his nipples, eliciting a growl from the Viking. She repeated the motion, loving the way Eric's cock thrust against her. He was not as in control as he'd like to make her believe and this made Sookie feel powerful.

Eric's hand shot up to cup Sookie's breast through her shirt. He quickly found her hardened nipple and ran his thumb over it. When she moaned in pleasure he tweaked the nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Sookie cried out, her hips slamming into his. Eric slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head. His mouth latched onto her nipple through the silky fabric of her bra, his fangs nipping, his tongue caressing. Sookie's hips rolled underneath him and a soft keening noise radiated out of her mouth.

Eric reached beneath her, searching for the hook on her bra. He wanted her breasts bare to him. He wanted to taste her flesh for the first time for real. Unhooking it, he tore the fabric from her body. His eyes gazed at her appreciatively, taking in her tanned skin, her dusky nipples. How he wanted her! His mouth latched onto her nipple and he moaned around it. She tasted like sunshine. Eric's eyes closed in bliss. His hands worked her other nipple, before he swapped, lavishing the same attention to it. Sookie's head was thrown back and her eyes were closed.

Eric's hands trailed lower and quickly divested Sookie of her pants. Pulling back and kneeling, Eric took in her body. Her skin glowed in the darkness. Her chest heaved as she gasped, her breasts rising and falling tantalisingly. Her golden hair spilled over the pillow. Eric wanted her. Oh how he wanted her!

Sookie's own eyes were taking in Eric. She sat up and reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it. She pushed it from Eric's broad shoulders and tried not to swoon. He was ripped. His muscles rippled in the moonlight and even though she knew he was flexing for her, she was trying desperately not to drool.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, across his abdomen, and came to rest on his belt buckle. Both of their eyes fell to her hand and Eric wondered if she was going to tease him or free him from his confines. Apparently she was going to do both. Sookie's fingers traced his length through his jeans, giving him a gentle squeeze. Eric pushed his hips forward, urging her to continue. Sookie gave him a wicked grin and pulled her hand away. Off Eric's growl she pouted her lips. Then she popped open his buckle, his buttons and his zipper, sliding her hot little hand inside and grasping him fully. She gave him a quick pump, squeezing the head and collecting the pre-cum there. She spread it along his length, her fingers massaging the swollen flesh.

Eric's head fell forward, his eyes watching her movements. She was so hot. Her hand was burning him. He wondered what she would feel like inside. He wanted to be in her. His hips thrust unconsciously and he licked his lips. His hands clenched violently, his nails biting into his palms when she took him into her mouth. A long growl tore from him and he forced his hips to remain still. Sookie's tongue caressed the swollen head before trailing along his length. She sucked her cheeks in as she pulled back, creating a delicious suction along his cock. Eric groaned. She was going to kill him! Was it possible to achieve the true death by receiving a blowjob? Right then Eric would have been glad to find out.

Finally he found his senses and stilled Sookie's talented movements. He lifted her to her knees, pulling her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, tasting himself there. Pushing her back onto the bed, Eric shucked his jeans and crawled up towards her. He gave her a predatory look and lowered his lips to her dripping core. He wasted no time in tasting her. She was sweet, like honey. And she was soaking for him. His tongue darted across Sookie's clit, making her shudder beneath him. He speared his tongue inside her, driving it deep and loving the way Sookie's thighs clamped around his ears. He would have grinned, if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied. His fangs scraped along Sookie's labia, urging her towards completion. He wanted to bite her, here, and taste how sweet her blood was but held himself in check. No use in scaring her off just yet.

Sookie could feel her release burning in her. She was still feeling the trembling aftershocks of the orgasm she'd had on the front porch. But she could feel another one already building in her core. And Eric was doing everything in his power to bring her that release. He flattened his tongue and ran it along her opening. Sookie's hips thrust against him, urging him to give his attention to her clit again. He did not disappoint. Sookie buried her fingers in his hair and held him to her as her orgasm ripped through her, making her cry out.

When he tasted her release on his tongue, Eric held Sookie's thighs tightly, bruising her tanned skin. He held her to his face, drinking up every last drop of her glistening juices. He could feel her trembling around his tongue. Pulling back he caught her gaze. She was glorious. Beautiful. Her face was flushed, her hair a mess, and she was gasping for breath, staring at him like he was god's gift. Well, he could live with that.

"Thank God you don't have to breathe!" She gasped, pulling him to her for a kiss. Eric allowed it, his tongue finding hers. Sookie moaned when she tasted her release on his tongue. Eric moved over her, positioning himself. When she felt him nudging at her entrance Sookie spread her thighs, her feet hooking behind Eric and locking behind his back. She tilted her hips, welcoming him.

Eric pushed forward, ever so slowly. As he entered her he let out a hiss. She was tight and wet and _hot! _It took all of his willpower not to plough into her. She was still as tight as a virgin and her muscles were milking his cock already.

"Sookie," he moaned, his hips giving a slow roll. Sookie undulated against him, her nipples hard and scraping against his chest. Their lips met, battling.

Sookie was already on the precipice again. She could feel another release building. And Eric was so long and hard and big. He was stretching her to capacity, filling every inch of her. Another tilt of his hips and Eric was pressing against her G-spot intently. Sookie gasped, holding him to her tighter.

Eric began to move in earnest as he felt Sookie respond to him. His hands continued to tease her nipples, to tangle in her hair, to slip between them and tweak her clit. He was everywhere at once, driving her wild. And Sookie reciprocated by tightening deliciously around his swollen member. She met each of his thrusts with gusto, her own hands were busy. But it was her wet heat that was driving Eric insane. Her sucking depths, strangling his erection.

Grabbing her hips, Eric lifted Sookie slightly, changing his angle and driving into her. He kissed her hard, all of the passion and frustration and longing coming out in the culmination of bodies.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped. She dug her nails into his shoulders. Tilting her head to the side, she offered him her neck. "Please!"

Eric was surprised, but didn't hesitate. His long fangs pierced the perfect column of her neck gently, barely even hurting her. And once more her sweet blood hit his tongue. Sookie screamed as she fell over the edge and the clenching of her inner muscles dragged Eric over too. He came into her with a roar, his fangs pulling from her neck, blood dripping onto the pillow. His release tore from him in thick strands, shooting deep inside her hot, nubile body. And then they both finally shuddered to stillness.

Eric regained his composure to find himself lying in the cradle of Sookie's thighs. He was still buried inside her, her warmth caressing him. Her hands were still on his shoulders, holding him to her. He gently lapped at the twin punctures on her neck, licking up the blood there. Pulling back he met her gaze and gave her a charming smile.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" He asked, his voice deep, taunting, sexy as all hell. Sookie gave him a winning smile as she gazed up at him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so certain?" He raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on his hands to get a better look at her.

"Because in my dreams…" She paused, giving him a coquettish look. Eric moved his hips slightly, urging her to continue. Sookie gave a soft moan as she felt him hardening inside her. "In my dreams you are better." She squealed a giggle when Eric growled and lunged at her playfully.

Eric Northman, Viking Sheriff of Area 5 spent the rest of the night showing Sookie just how good he was in real life.

**Well did I deliver? Was it all worth it? Are you happy? Let me know! I've said it before and I'll say it again. True Blood fans are the BEST reviewers on the planet!**


End file.
